The Cornell Theory Center holds an annual symposium to highlight research occuring within the Parallel Processing Resource for Biomedical Scientists and to feature related state-of-the-art research. This year's symposium focused on Protein Structure and Folding. Over 70 attendees participated in the symposium, which included a poster session and video theatre. Topics included: